Young Justice featuring Xicor
by YJ4Lyfe
Summary: What happened if Xicor From the DBAF universe ended up in the YJ universe...well basically and second Superboy with alot more powers and a messed up history behind him. Will his history come back to haunt him and make him try to destroy the YJ universe or will he take a 2nd chance at life, join Young Justice and become hero to this new and strange world.


Ok so 1st this is not my first time writing fan fiction just my first time writing it here and posting it if you have ideas how I could make the story better please tell me I want to make the best I can make for you guys so here it goes….

* * *

A man named Xicor is badly damaged, floating in a portal, it all happened when that energy beam hit him. It sent his body through a portal to another universe (Hey if Bardock can be hit with an energy ball and just get sent back in time then this can happen to.) his suit somehow starts repairing itself and he starts becoming younger as he enters the other end of the portal his body lands on the ground of a mysterious building.

? : Guys! There's a body!

? : We have to go!

? : We can't just leave it here! We have to help…um... Him... I guess!?

That was all Xicor heard before going into unconsciousness. He soon woke up a little bit during the fight with a monster and 4 teenage boys.

Xicor: *ugh* The hell?!

? : KF come over here!

The one known as KF ran to the mysterious boy while two other boys attempt to take the monster down. Without any reason Xicor felt he should attack the monster he didn't know why but probably because 1. The monster was tough so he thought there was a good challenge and 2. felt like a force was making him do it... He noticed a hole and heard a voice in his head.

? : You… I looked into your past and I see you have made many big mistakes but now is the time to redeem them fight the monster you see before Superboy and the boys and fight.

He didn't know why he should even listen to this alien-like creature, his power-level was enough to destroy everyone here but …. He noticed that his power level fell tremendously and also he felt a bit.. What's the word YOUNG, but right now he felt like he should test his strength so without a care in the world he went to fight this strange monster.

Xicor: I don't know what you are but RAAAAAAA!

He ran at the creature and punched him full force. The boy wearing a white suit was named Superboy, according to the telepathic alien that was under the hole, started looking at the now teenaged devolved Xicor.

Superboy: looks like someone finally woke up and he has super strength what a coincidence.

Xicor: -he looks at Superboy and the others- why did you save me -he then dodges the monsters oncoming attack-

? : Well because you were unconscious. Now come here I have a plan.

Xicor came to this boy who was called Robin according to him after he properly introduced himself.

Robin: 1. The kid over there who is running fast is Kid Flash this here is Aqualad and Superboy, there now let's discuss this later because 2. We have to break those pillars got it. - They nodded - OK go.

The attack went as planned, all there was left was the bombs Robin planted. As they went off the roof started to collapse though everyone came out all right and this so called justice league started to come, after Xicor finally paid attention to everyone after "staring off into space", Xicor couldn't hear the voice anymore but the voice did feed him information while he was unconscious which lead him to think that why would these "sidekicks" do so much just to get noticed…. He felt like if they get in trouble he would help them since they kind of reminded him of well... him well except being raised to do evil.

Batman: Is that what I think it is.

Kid flash: He doesn't like to be called it.

Superboy: I'm Superman's clone!

Batman: And who's that.

Xicor: I'm Xicor, not a clone of anyone here nor do I live here.

Kid Flash: We found him in here on the floor so meaning he came in here too.

Xicor didn't know how he ended up in Cadmus he thought he died from an energy blast but it might've opened up a portal he guessed, it was basically the only way to explain it. Everyone took their attention away from Xicor and back to Superboy, they still couldn't believe that there was a clone of Superman and that he was a kid.

Batman: Start talking…..

After a much needed discussion and Xicor saying just saying he was there and knocked out, not wanting to reveal to much as he realized he could be killed with the lowered power level he has as a teenager and how many strong people were here and how they would react that he nearly killed people in his world even his own dad, the group just stood there waiting for their fate. Superman began to come over to talk to his young clone.

Superman: *sigh* We'll…uh.. figure something out for you. The League will, I mean. For now I…better make sure they get that blockbuster creature away.

He flies off making things much awkward.

Batman: Cadmus will be investigated. **All 52 levels. But let's make one thing clear..**

Flash: (interrupted) You should have called.

Batman: results aside we are not happy. **You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not do this again.**

Xicor was about to tell them off saying that they did well even though they were teenagers but Aqualad talked first.

Aqualad: I am sorry. **But we will.**

Aquaman: Aqualad stand done

Aqualad: Apologize' my king but no. We did good work tonight. The work you trained us to do, together on our own we forged something **powerful**. **Important. **

Flash: if this is about your treatment at the hall, the three of you

Kid Flash:** The FIVE of us.. **and it's not.

Robin: Batman, we're ready to use what you taught use…or why teach us at all?

Superboy: why let them tell us what to do, it's simple, get on board or get out of the way!

Xicor: Or else! - Xicor clenched his fists-

They all glared at batman.

_**Mount Justice **_

_**July 8, 8:04 **__**EDT**_

Batman: This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League. We're calling it into service again since you five are determined to fight the good fight.

Xicor wouldn't call it good more like observation on how this world works but technically since his new found friends are good he guessed it was good. Batman continued.

Batman:** You'll do it on league terms. **Red tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor, Black Canary is in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions.

Robin: Real missions?

Batman: Yes, but covert.

Xicor had to admit Black Canary was kind of hot. Then again he was basically at adult hood before coming here and turning to a teen again. Flash began to talk.

Flash: The League will hand the obvious stuff, there's a reason we have these big targets on our chests.

Aquaman: And Cadmus proved that there getting smarter, Batman needs a team he can have on the sly.

Batman: The six of you will be that team.

Robin: Cool! Wait 6?

After Batman looked up, the team turned around to see Martian Manhunter and a girl with obvious green skin, red hair, and blue cape and blue skirt, and a white t-shirt with a big red X on it.

Batman: This is Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian.

Miss Martian: (nervously) Hi

Kid Flash: Liking this gig more every minute.

Kid flash walked up trying to flirt

Kid flash: that's Robin, Aqualad its cool if you forget their names.

Miss Martian: I'm honored to be included.

Aqualad, KF, and Robin walked up Xicor and Superboy staying behind.

Robin: Hey Superboy, Xicor come meet Miss M.

Finally Superboy and Xicor finally walked up

Xicor: I'm Xicor.

Miss Martian: It's nice to meet you.

Xicor: And this guy is Superboy.

Miss Martians outfit suddenly changed from cape and white t shirt to black t shirt still keeping the black. Xicor thought that was kind of cool since he hasn't seen that in his universe.

Miss Martian: (directed towards Superboy) I Like your T-shirt.

Superboy smiles with robin elbowing him and kid flash smiles at him then looks back at Miss Martian, Xicor smiles thinking this is a start for a new life ahead with his newfound friends, make that his first friends and thinks to himself..

Xicor: _**this is going to be the start of a new life and I'm going to enjoying it.**_

Aqualad: Today is the day

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed this and I know I didn't reveal much of how Xicor dies but in the manga made by toyble, they are not don't with that volume yet so I had to make due also while typing this I had to rewatch the first episode since it has been a while since I've seen it.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter also please review and lend me ideas on what you think should have been better, what you think I should add in and also give a new title since I know my title sucks maybe your title will be cool and I could make the title and credit you in the next chapter. Enjoy the rest of your week.

Also the next chapter will come immediately, but I'll write one as fast as I can.


End file.
